Family Fun Night
by SuperStarGirl
Summary: The X-men and Brotherhood participate in a series Family Fun Nights at the Mansion. More Chapters Soon to Come! Please Read and Review!!


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: This story is actually lines that are derived from the back of movie boxes. The comments are written as Logan hears them. (Everyone was talking at once so he couldn't hear everything.) The people say comments in this order: Kitty (Sailor Moon), Evan (Gundam Wing), Fred (Oklahoma), Kurt (101 Dalmatians animated version), Tabby (Sister Act), Jean (Cinderella), Evan (Gundam Wing), Rogue (Beauty and the Beast), Lance (Wizard of Oz), Fred (Hercules), Pietro (Grease), Scott (Aladdin), Jean (Barbie and the Sensations), Kurt (Pokemon 2nd Movie), Evan (Gundam Wing), Todd (Peter Pan), Pietro (Lion King), Kurt (Pokemon 1st movie), Fred (Jungle Book), Evan (Gundam Wing), Jean (Scooby Doo and the Witches Ghost), Lance (Toy Story), Rogue (How The Grinch Stole Christmas animated version), Todd (Pinocchio), Tabby (Aristocats), Evan (Gundam Wing), Scott (Return of Jafar), Kitty (Sailor Moon) Please review!

**__**

Family Fun Night

Mission 1: Watch a Movie at the Mansion

Logan headed toward the mansion's living room. It was supposed to be "Family Fun Night". The Professor had decided it was time for all Bayville Mutants to learn to get along at least part of the time. That's why the X-men and The Brotherhood were all at the mansion. Today's mission was to survive watching one movie together. Logan didn't care what movie they watched so he had left that up to the others.

"So what 'er we watchin?" asked Logan as he entered the Living Room.

"Well, Mr. Logan, we want _you _to decide," said Kitty. 

"We each have a couple movies that we want to watch so we thought we would read the back of the boxes and then you can decide," said Kurt.

"Serena meets Alan and Ann two-" 

"-colonies that seem to be locked in war. The Gundam Pilots continue their-" 

"- idealized version of a simpler time, a story of-" 

"-one big happy dog family. That is, until, -" 

"-her irrelevant behavior attracts a flock of-" 

"-spoiled stepsisters. Cinderella dreams of-" 

"-space colonies ruled by an oppressive-" 

"-Lumiere, the lovesick candelabra and Cogsworth the pompous-" 

"-Emerald City. It is the home of-" 

"-Hades, who's having a devil of a time with his-" 

"-American film debut as Sandy, Travolta's naïve love interest. The impressive supporting cast reads like-" "-the evil sorcerer Jafar and his wisecracking parrot-" 

"-Barbie and her band the Rockers. They rocket into space and star in-" 

"-the unlikely teaming of the mythical Pokemon Lugia and-" 

"-Relena. She heads to Moscow on the trail of-" 

"-Tinkerbell, his feisty sidekick and a shower of-" 

"-responsibilities as he adopts the carefree lifestyle of-" 

"-Mewtwo vs. Mew, superclones vs. Pokemon. It's the ultimate-" 

"-life and the meaning of friendship. It is filled with-" 

"-Zech's warrior nature as he crazes a decisive battle. He has-" 

"-the Hex Girls and Billy Ray Cyrus-" 

"-win the admiration of Andy's other toys, igniting a rivalry that proves that the-" 

"-true spirit of the holiday season lies beyond-" 

"-his climatic battle with Monstro. -" 

"-The rough and Tumble ally cat saunters by and-" 

"-offers five young men the Gundams to carry out the hopes and dreams of-" 

"-elusive villains atop winged horses. This leads to dodging flames inside-" 

"-their biggest and most awesome adventure ever." 

Logan raised an eyebrow and looked at the kids. Ororo and the Prof. X looked as though they were going to start laughing hysterically. 

"As exciting as that movie sounds, how about we all just watch Shrek?" asked a slightly confused Logan.

"Ok!" said all of the kids. Everyone had a great time watching the movie. After the Brotherhood had left and everyone else had went to bed, Logan wondered what was in store for them on the next Family Fun Night.

TBC 

Next chapter: The next family fun night will consist of :Nintendo Games…. And some other things too…

A/N: that's just the opening for my new series of family fun nights. The next one should be better. Please review!! 


End file.
